


Untitled Goose Wars

by mooseman13579



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: It is a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away and you are a horrible goose.A hundred word drabble





	Untitled Goose Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Created due to this post: https://allofthefeelings.tumblr.com/post/188498005555/untited-goose-game-crossover-drabble-challenger

To do:

Help the man pick a droid  
Find ‘Obi-Wan’  
See a ghost  
Shut down all garbage compactors on the detention level  
Trap the gold droid in the closet  
Make a sculpture  
Steal the man’s mask  
Make a rainbow (red lightsaber, yellow lightsaber, green lightsaber, blue lightsaber, purple lightsaber)  
Make the old man trip on his robe  
Get a hooded cloak  
Win Holo-chess   
Join a band  
Make the Kessel Run in under 12 parsecs  
Break the bridge controls  
Get the Chancellor unelected  
Kiss a Wookiee  
Win a flower from the woman’s flower crown  
Destroy the Death Star II  
... and escape!


End file.
